


The Ice Bath (updated 2/8/19)

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [18]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babs gets curious, Barbara finally gets her man, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, high on medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batman offers Batgirl some cold therapy after a painful injury.But doesn't hot therapy always follow cold?Batgirl made sure of it.*****"Can you walk on it?" he asked.Batgirl attempts a tentative step and collapses like a rag doll."Wish I could, but I can't put any weight on it at all right now. Damn it!""Sit down," he demands.She stares at him defiantly.He relents. "Please, let me check how badly you're injured.""I'm kind of embarrassed, I've torn my pants," she mumbles softly.*****Batman joins Batgirl in an ice bath to treat her sprain, and things go from cold to hot quickly as he dons a Speedo, while she wears a swimsuit so old it's practically disintegrated.Hands roam and blood heats as her pain meds kick in, and her inhibitions disappear.





	The Ice Bath (updated 2/8/19)

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, added lots of interesting details from my imagination.  
> Filled in missing scenes.  
> Added more smut plus plot.
> 
> You're welcome.

* * *

 Batgirl disembarked her motorcycle and was limping painfully, holding tightly to the side railings as she hopped one legged into the cave.

"Can you walk on it?" Batman challenges.

Batgirl lets go of the support and attempts a tentative step then collapses like a rag doll.  "No, not unassisted. I wish I could, but I can't put any weight on it at all right now. _Damn it!_ "

"Sit down," he orders her in _that_ voice.

 She stares at him defiantly. She hates being ordered around.

 He relents and softens a bit. "Please, let me see how badly you're injured," he asks less sternly.

 Well, at least he said please this time, a rare concession, she thinks, then exhaled sharply. 

She's tired, exhausted really, annoyed and in excruciating pain, holding onto every surface and hopping on her good leg. She hops over to the exam area and scoots herself onto the table. Now she's really embarrassed, she hadn't planned on pulling her pants down in front of Batman.

The way she got hurt was humiliating, and so is showing the damage.

"Hand me an exam sheet, please," she asks softly, staring at her feet.

Since when is she suddenly shy? He gives her a questioning gaze.

She mumbles softly, "I'm embarrassed, I've torn my underpants, okay?" she explained as she covered her lap and tried to wriggle out of her pants, wincing in pain.

He came over and helped her, removing her boots and pants as she clung desperately to the safety of the exam sheet. Her upper leg and her knee are revealed to be badly sprained, swollen and bruised.

"You'll need to ice this immediately," he orders firmly.

"Fine," she grumbles. She hates this. He tosses her a bathing suit.

" _The ice bath? Can't I just use a bag of frozen peas?"_ she whines. " _I hate the ice bath!"_

"Alfred doesn't use frozen peas. Ice cream is too messy. Now change." He's ordering her again. Even though he's probably right, she hates that bossy _voice_.

She doesn't feel like being nice or reasonable tonight, she's in too much pain for that, and a little humiliated. She can deal with the bullet holes and cracked ribs, but somehow a sprain seems worse. She frowns and makes a face.

"Well, then turn around, at least," she complains.

It's bad enough that she needs to wear the only female bathing suit in the cave, which doesn't really do much to cover anything at all. The fabric is as thin as tissue paper from years of use, and nearly as invisible when wet. She almost may as well be naked. It's also too small now.

He crosses his arms, and turns away impatiently.a

'Why does she make this so difficult', he wonders. He's only trying to help her. 

After some noises and complaints from forcing her injured leg into the suit, she's finally changed. 

'The boys are so much easier, they don't get shy and strange,' he thinks. 

He provides her some strong pain meds, she won't be driving anywhere soon, certainly not tonight. 

Instead of allowing her to bounce on her good leg, he carries her to the therapy room and deposits her on the edge of the tub as she rolls her eyes at him.

Of course.

 "What else hurts you?" He seems genuinely concerned.

 "Oh, just _everything_. I'm really tense today. Not having a great day," she tried to explain. "Sorry I'm so bitchy, I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"Do you need some help getting in?"

 "Not unless you plan to join me."

She was being snarky. She didn't really expect it of him, warm and friendly was not Batman.

"I can do that, if you'd like."

That wasn't like him at all!

He disappeared and came back wearing a Speedo-styled swim brief.

She honestly didn't anticipate that.

She supposed he would just leave her there all alone. The fact that he changed just for her made her almost smile. got

She's still trying to get into his head, but he's still very much a mystery. 

He slowly lowered her into the icy water, then climbed in himself sitting in the opposite corner. She was still sulking.

He hated to see her upset and uncomfortable like this.

"Come here, Barbara," he said gently. He pulled her over and began to give her a back rub to help her relax.

 "Mmm," she sighed.

 "Better?" he asked.

 "Umm-hmm. Shoulders are sore too," she suggested.

 He worked on her neck and shoulders, loosening each tight knot, and she had quite a lot of those.

At this point, she more tense than he'd ever noticed before. Her heart rate had sped up, he'd discerned too.

She leaned on the edge of the tub as he massaged her shoulders, her neck, and then even her scalp.

 She sighed happily.

"Thanks, that feels good. Mmmm," she hummed in pleasure as her tensions finally began to relax. 

She was distracted from her pain and Bruce's hands felt like magic.

 Her mind drifted back to those Speedos. God, could he fill those out!

"Is there anywhere else that could use my hands?" he offered.

She was in a very relaxed state and her thought filter had turned off as her muscles unwound and the painkillers kicked in. 

Her mind was still on his choice of swimwear.

Or actually what was filling them out so well.

 "Mmm, I can think of a few places," she said murmuring to herself, smiling as happily as a cream-fed cat. as

She moaned at how much he'd relaxed her, and she imagined helping him out of those form-fitting Speedos.

 She felt a definite wave of desire between her legs just pondering about them, and unwittingly groaned out loud like a pornstar. 

Barbara was acutely aware of him sitting directly behind her, and was tempted to reach back and just . . . touch him.

He slid his hands to her arms and began to stroke them firmly, allowing his fingertips to barely brush against the sides of her breasts.

She gasped, was he reading her lewd thoughts?

 He could feel her perfectly round ass close to him, he was sorely tempted to slip his hands under her bathing suit and work on her. The way she was moaning sounded so orgasmic and was heating his blood. The cold water did nothing to deter his arousal.

"Where would you like them first?" his voice had changed to a sexy deep timbre.

 He'd heard her!

 Yikes!

 Embarrassing, but maybe... not so awful?

She was becoming excited by his tricky stroking of her breasts, the oldest trick in the book!

 "Oh! Umm, why don't you surprise me?" She couldn't just state what she really wanted, could she?

He pulled her on to his lap, and she felt his engorgement behind her butt.

Oh, he was still growing! And he was so hard.

He began rubbing her bare stomach, then slipped down to her bikini bottom as she gasped. 

She spread her legs open to give him better access, leaning back against his muscular chest.

 He rubbed a finger up and down on her labia.

 His other hand connected to her breast and squeezed her nipple. 

Her suit fabric was old, thinned out and stretchy, she felt as though she was completely naked under his fingertips.

"Ohh!...

Bruce, what are you...

I... 

 _Mmmmm_."

 

She had this dream so many times, but somehow this was so much better, she felt her core responding and was so aroused! 

She leaned back against his chest letting the sensations distract her from the pain and the cold.

 It was a much-appreciated distraction, and his touch was entrancing. 

She was heating up as he touched her most intimate areas. 

Her mind was softly high from the pain medication and she let go and enjoyed his teasing as she nearly fell apart.

She...

Oh, her center was starting to throb and she mewled.

He relished how she was enjoying his teasing, when she leaned back he felt her cute bottom pressing against him, right there.

He wanted to fuck her right then. He couldn't help himself any longer. He kissed his way down her shoulders and neck, slipping the bikini straps down as he advanced.

The timer went off so he lifted her out effortlessly and wrapped her in a warm towel tenderly.

Damn, bad timing!

He unpinned her hair and let it fall around her, like a lovely auburn curtain. 

Bruce wrapped up her injured leg carefully in an Ace Bandage. 

Barbara was intensely feeling the meds, making her feel kind of loopy, and she looked quite loose and happy.

He carried her upstairs to the guest room and removed her wet bathing suit. He had to walk away before he lost his will to go. 

He was about to get a pair of pajamas for her when she reached out and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Stay with me, please, Bruce?" Her eyes were aflame with arousal for him, too.

He forgot about her pajamas, locked the door, and slipped out of his swimsuit and under the sheets with her.

She pulled him close and kissed him brutally.

Her free hand sought him under the sheet and teased him.

He groaned rolling onto her, carefully avoiding her injured leg.

She put her good leg between his thighs and moved it upward as he groaned louder.

He fingered her pussy, and she arched her back panting hard as he pleasured her.

She took his free hand and placed it on her breasts. His hands were huge and he easily played with both of her nipples.

He sucked one of them onto his mouth as he pinched and tweaked the other.

She continued her hand job as he began sweating from arousal as she was working him while she watched him react.

He pulled her hand away. "I can't hold out, I'm so close!" He grunted.

 She smiled wickedly, "That's the idea."

She maneuvered down the bed far enough to take him in her mouth and swallowed his length over and over again until he finally erupted. 

"Barbara, you shouldn't have...!"

She put a finger to his lips, "I know but that's what makes it so much fun!" 

Was he taking advantage of her, or she of him?

He was having second thoughts.

"I don't want to force anything, as the older party I shouldn't take advantage of you under the influence of medication."

"Oh! Bullshit Bruce! You've been eyeing me like the last steak on the platter for years, and don't deny it! And you know how I feel about you since practically day one. Why shouldn't we experience one night without having any guilt? I'm not a child, and not underage. I asked you to stay with me, not the other way around."

"But, Barbara...!"

"But it's okay to feel me up, but not to stay in my bed? So misogynistic!  That's just more of your bullshit! You're here and we're going to fuck, you got that? You can't touch me and then just walk away, not this time Bruce!"

He did start touching, he couldn't help himself. That suit was almost worse than having her naked, it only enhanced her curves and showed off her nipples and more in excruciating detail. 

She opened her legs and pushed his head down between them. So he gave her a slow, wide swipe of his tongue, savoring her womanly juices.

She moaned aloud, leaning back on her arms and dropping her head back as he ate her.

He was very good with his tongue, as well as his hands and lips.

She hoped that his cock was as good as the rest of him.  Soon she was writhing and keening as her climax neared, she never wanted him to stop. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and pushed his tongue deep down inside of her and she couldn't help herself from moaning again. That was new delicious and sensuous!

He tasted her as he feasted on her pussy, he wanted to eat her out till she'd cum in multiples.

She was getting ready to explode.

She shuddered hard and screamed his name. "Bruce! Aaaasaaaaaah!"

He lapped up her nectar as she continued shivering from her climax.

She went fully limp and sighed. "Oh yeah! So nice. Now you gotta fuck me good, Batman."

She was really bold tonight, and he liked it.

She rummaged through the side drawer, and found her makeup bag and pulled out a few rubbers. She tossed one. "Don't keep me waiting, Mister Dark Knight!"

He raised his brow and she nodded vigorously.

"Permission granted, now lets get fucking."

He liked this version of her, she was very sassy and demanding. 

He got himself ready at her entrance and verified if she was wet enough. He maneuvered  her ensuring her injury was out of the way and worked her onto his shaft. When he hit the base he began moving in her as she moaned encouraging him. He went faster and she held on tight. He rubbed her clitoris as he fucked her cunt and she moaned out loud like a banshee. He continued fucking and teased her as she began to throb and pulse around his cock.

He went even deeper, sending her over the edge while shouting his name. She gasped and sighed in pleasure and then he took his own release, shaking from arousal and relief. They were both panting and gasping for breath.

Bruce rolled off and knotted the condom, launching it in a perfect arc into the trashcan.

 "God, we're so screwed," he looked at Barbara and she nodded.

 "Oh yeah, we are. But worth it."

 He really couldn't argue.

 

 

 

 


End file.
